Ravenfrost's Distraught
by Spirit of the Flaming Star
Summary: Ok, this is a oneshot for sweetclan, but alot of you guys have liked it, so i will keep it going. Ravenkit, Dark, beautiful, destined to love and not be loved back. Destined to lead, but not be a leader. Destined to raise kits, but not her own. Can she sort through this mess of a future?


ONE SHOT CHALLENGE

The tragic story of Ravenfrost and Duskfur

Ravenkit stretched her eyes wide open. The first thing she saw was a big gray blob. Then her eyes came into focus and saw that it was another cat, a tom by the smell of it. He turned and looked at the young cat.

"Oh, you opened your eyes little kit." The cat says, "Your mother just left to make dirt she will be back in a moment."

*page break*

"Until you receive your warrior name, you will be known as Ravenpaw, your mentor will be Duskfur." Darkstar says, "Duskfur although you are a new warrior, I trust that you will pass on your skill at hunting to this young cat." Ravenpaw's eyes gleam with happiness at hearing who her mentor was.

"What will I learn first Duskfur?" she asks bouncing up and down.

"Well first stop jumping around and first we will explore the territory." He responds, she immediately calms down and stops jumping.

*page break*

"Skyclan, Attack!" Darkstar cries and the warriors swirled around Ravenpaw. Duskfur runs beside her into the battle and fights beside her.

Her first challenge was a huge black tom and it didn't last long. Ravenpaw slashed at his nose but was immediately smashed into and she fell into unconsciousness.

*page break*

"Duskfur, do you believe your apprentice is ready to become a warrior?" Volestar asks, Darkstar lost her last life in a battle a few moons back.

"Yes I do, her skills have long surpassed my own and her hunting is the best of the clan," Duskfur replies, Ravenpaw's pelt burns under her pelt when she hears the handsome tom say those things about her.

"Then by the powers of starclan, Ravenpaw, your warrior name will be Ravenfrost. The clan honors your bravery and warrior skills and we welcome you as a full member of Skyclan." The leader says and jumps down and presses his nose against her head. Ravenfrost licks his shoulder in return.

*page break*

Ravenfrost led her patrol through the forest. When she reached the designated area her patrol split up to hunt, her apprentice, Foampaw, stayed by her side and noticed how Ravenfrost watched Duskfur walk away.

"You like him don't you?" the young apprenticed asked, Ravenfrost looked at him, startled.

"Um.. yes… I do, I have ever since I opened my eyes and saw him for the first time." She admits.

"Does he know?" Foampaw asks, Ravenfrost shakes her head no.

"I have always been too scared of what he would say." She explains

"If you love someone, tell them, because most often the heart is broken by words left unsaid…" the young cat says and walks off, tracking a squirrel. Ravenfrost watches her apprentice in amazement. The rest of the day she is lost in thought, thinking about what Foampaw said.

*page break*

"Fishsplash?" Ravenfrost approaches the deputy a couple days later, "May I lead a hunting patrol with Foampaw, Duskfur, and Redmoon?" the deputy looks at her for a moment. Then nods. Ravenfrost thanks him and goes to collect the cats.

"Duskfur, Redmoon, you are on patrol with me. We are hunting." Ravenfrost pokes her head in the warriors den then goes to collect her apprentice.

Once out in the woods, They go towards the north border and split up, Ravenfrost follows Duskfur.

"Duskfur?" she calls out, the tom halts and turns.

"What Ravenfrost?" He replies

"I… I just wanted to tell you something," Ravenfrost says stepping closer to the tom, "I wanted to tell you how I feel about you…" Duskfur's eyes widen and he steps away.

"Ravenfrost don't you know!?" he murmurs, "Cloudwing and I are mates, she is expecting my kits," he explains. Ravenfrost bristles in embarrassment and ducks her head, ears pinned back.

"Oh…. I'm happy for you then, I'm sure you will be a wonderful father." She says and dashes away.

Blinded by grief and shame, Ravenfrost bumps into Foampaw, who looks at her in shock.

"Ravenfrost!" he cries.

*page break*

Ravenfrost stands outside of the nursery with Duskfur. Cloudwing was giving birth t her kits, but it wasn't going well. Foamriver, newly named warrior, walks over to them.

"Ravenfrost, do you want to go get some freshkill?" he asks, Ravenfrost nods and follows him to the freshkill pile. When they settle down with a large mouse, Foamtail speaks again.

"Ravenfrost, I want you to know that I love you, but if you don't feel the same, I will be fine because I understand what you have gone through…" Ravenfrost looks at her former apprentice in shock, but she purrs in response, and nods slightly. She had grown feeling for the young tom when he helped her through her heartbreak, but she also knew that she would never get over Duskfur and Foamriver understood that.

"Really?" the tom says in shock and then he purrs loudly and his eyes shine in happiness.

"Three kits! Strong and healthy! Two she-kits and a tom!" Songflight cried from inside the nursery. Ravenfrost finished her share of the mouse and went to congratulate Duskfur, but Songflight stumbled out of the den in a daze.

"What happened Songflight?" Ravenfrost demanded, the medicine cat just looked at her. Then Duskfur demanded an answer.

"She…she didn't make it… Cloudwing didn't survive…" Songflight wimpered, Duskfur dashed into the nursery and reappears a moment later looking distraught.

"But… how will the kits nurse then?" Duskfur stutters…..

END OF ONE SHOT

Please review if you think I should make this a story or not I liked doing this XD


End file.
